Jay ( Jeremy ) Money
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Statistics |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Real Name | Jeremy Jermel Gaddy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring Names | JG Money Jay Money |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Height | 6'5'' |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Weight | 250 lbs. |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Date of birth | December 3, 1987 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Place of birth | Little Rock, Arkansas |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Miami, Florida |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Miami, Florida |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trainer | D'angelo Michaels |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Current federation(s) | N/A |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Previous federation(s) | SECW, XWF, NGW, WWE: Envy, UWA, WWE: HaVoc, WWE: FFYL, WWE: Smackdown08v2, WWE: FFYLR, WWE: Forgotten, WWE: MI, VWF, WWE: Murderously Forgotton, WWE: Resurrection, OWO, WWE: Damage (INC.), WWEX |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Handled by | Jay Gaddy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | Summer 2005 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Retired | Winter 2011 |} Jay Money, (born Jeremy Gaddy, December, 3rd, 1986) is a Retired Professional African American Wrestler in which strove for profection and achieved a historic career. During his run, Money became infamous for his ruthless style of wrestling and selfishness for gold. During the hunt for the gold, Money adapted to "The Path Of Rage" in which he inflicted insurmountable damage upon his opponents to constantly send messages to various champions. Money is a 11 Time World Champion and has achieved Hall Of Fame status. Often referred to as, A Living Legend, Money began to slow his career down. After achieving his goals, Money began to look at wrestling as just a means to let off anger and blow off steam by fighting his opponents. Most famous for his heel work, in 2011, Money met the person who would change his life forever. Arrington Ryley, introduced to Money by his close friend Royce Kade, would win over Money's heart. Ultimately, Money retired to his home in Miami, Florida, with his now wife, Arrington Ryley. Together, they have a son. Now with Arrington at his side and their son to help control the rage of Money, he has settled down and adapted to the life of being a family man. Money is now living his dream with his beautiful wife in the perfect location in Miami with their son. Recently, Money has been getting that itch to want to step into the squarred circle once more and make another run for championship gold. History JG Money was born to Vickie Gaddy and Henderson Gaddy on December 3, 1986. JG's dream, every since he was a child, was to compete in a ring in front of millions and millions of fans. As the years passed, JG's life would change dramatically. Growing up in the hood takes a certain toll on people, with JG Money being a victim of the scene of violence. JG lived on 3608 Pine Cone, which was one of the most dangerous streets in the state of Arkansas. Growing up in this tough neighborhood was truly a task for JG to pass. With the daily violence of gangs fighting for turf, drive by shootings, hit and runs, kidnappings, bugularies, and other hood rich activities, JG had to learn to fight back. With JG being the guy he was at the age of 10, he began to fight fire with fire. The same year, Money's father, Henderson Gaddy, left the family in search of a new passion. Money was devastated that one of his main support systems just instantly walked out of his life, thus developing hatred towards his father. Money has always sworn to find his father, and laugh at him in the face. JG even planed to smack his father across the face a couple of times after he meets up with him again. As JG's life progressed, he became one of the most feared men in the city of Little Rock. JG's rep followed him everywhere he went, as he put in work for not only the good, but for the bad. He is one of those guys who looks to do what ever he damn well pleases. Also, JG was looked at as the "Hoodrich Supastar" which other had called him, for his violent nature, and his street hustling skills, which included, Five Knuckle Shuffle, Pickpocketing, Spades, Dominoes, Selling Cds, Candy, Drinks, even Drugs at one point of time in his life. JG also took up the art of theft, which included Grand Theft Auto, House Robbing, as well as Breaking into peoples houses. Besides JG's negative influence on the communitry, he also loved to play football and basketball. While in high school, JG made the High School football team at Pulaski Heights Middle School. There, he started all four years, and his outstanding play got him a scholarship to various colleges. His primary position is Quarterback, but he can also play Runningback, Wide-Receiver, Linebacker, and Saftey. He got accepted to college primarily for his leadership and his field smarts. He was offered a scholarship to the University of Arkansas, but he declined the offer, just to get out of the state of Arkansas. He then received a scholarship to the University Of Memphis. He gladly accepted and was on his way to Tennessee. In Memphis, JG made a name for himself on the field, earning the name "The Money" because of how he excelled on the field. His plays where golden, and reminded the critics and the coaches about money, because they knew that JG would make it to the next level...The NFL. After winning the Heisman Trophy not once, not twice, but three times, JG was faced with a decision to either stay in college or go pro. JG then received a call from an annoyomous guy from SECW, and was offered a contract. After a few days of thinking, JG took to the ring and began his professional wrestling career. Former Feds * SECW JG began his career in SECW. There, he gained his first rival, E-Zone who now goes by the name Iain "The Zone" Knights. He also feuded with The Tominator, and Hurthinator. In the end, JG Money came out ontop as the most dominate rookie to ever touch a SECW Ring by winning the 15 FT High Steel Cage Ultimate X Match, thus winning three titles in the same night, in the same night, merging them into the Undisputed Championship. *XWF After his career in SECW, JG signed the contract with XWF. In XWF, JG Money proved that he was the most dominant superstar there, winning the World Heavyweight Championship there, and becoming one half of the World Tag Champions. *NGW After XWF, JG joined NGW, where he instantly made an impact as he was one of the most popular guys there, and forming the most dominant faction in history, The Elements Of Pain. JG also won gold there too, as he became a Hall Of Famer. *WWE: Envy Envy was the same story, where JG and his late partner Jeremy Diaz became the Tag Team Champions and JG became the US Champion. *WWE: HaVoc On Havoc, JG Money teamed up with Timo Morbid and they formed a stable called Demonic Money. This stable was undefeated, and exentually won the EC Dub World Tag Team Championships. After the close of Havoc, *WWE: Fight For Your Life JG departed for Fight For Your Life. Here, JG captured the Dub Dub E World Tag Team Championship with his partner Rob Van Dam. Also, JG was screwed out of the Dub Dub E Championship match against The Rock, as the referee took his eyes off The Rock tapping out to The Sharpshooter, to watch the time clock. The referee called for the bell and declared The Rock the winner due to having one more point than JG. *WWE: Fight For Your Life Reborn JG Money is without a shout of a double, the Undisputed Champion of Fight For Your Life Reborn. Time after time, JG has used his skills and his mic skills to verbally harrass the fans as well as his opponents. JG uses his heelish background, the arts of grafatti and other sorts of vandalism, to his advantage in the ring to get into his opponents head. JG is noctorious when it comes down to dealing damage in the ring. The Cocky Young Superstar is one of the most dominant forces that the industry of wrestling as seen today. In his first appearance, JG attacked D-Lock, forcing him out of a Tag Team Match, which woulda won Coachman's Good Graces. But JG took him out, and later went down to the ring and took out "Hotshot" Doug Blaze and Jeff Hardy. JG then stole the good graces and made it his own as he used it the following week to get the decisive victory over John Cena by having Cena handcuffed, and JG brutally attacked Cena after the match with a sledgehammer. He dubs the RAW Brand, as his kingdom, and rules RAW as the Undisputed King Of The South. With his big ego, JG Money pushes forward to continue his career alongside his loving wife, Jessica Anne Money as they rule RAW as The Golden Couple. Soon, JG Money and Jessie Jones divorced and JG moved on as the federation closed. *WWE: Forgotten *Part One During his time in WWE: Forgotten, JG Money accomplished a lot of things...including the turn from heel back to face. When he first signed with Forgotten, he was signed to the RAW Brand. While on the RAW Brand, JG sparked a rivalry with fellow Superstars....Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, and Shawn Michaels. The thing that made this rivalry a successful rivalry, was for the simple fact that there was four men, with different things to gain by winning the match. Eariler in the week, JG Money and Trish Stratus had arranged to speak on management terms, but that went downhill as JG's attitude got the best of him when Stephanie McMahon received a request from Jeff Hardy, asking to put her contract on the line. Mysterio came in and wanted to defend the Intercontinental Chamionship against Batista. JG took advantage of his opportunistic side and convinced Stephanie McMahon to put Trish's Contract and Rey's Intercontinental Championship up for grabs. In the end, JG Money would come out ontop and defeat all four men in a Fatal Four Way Match, to earn Trish's Contract and the Intercontinental Championship. A draft took place after that RAW, and JG was drafted to the SmackDown! Brand, but due to his talents, the owner of WWE: Forgotten, Ashley Sin, granted JG permission to still retain the Intercontinental Championship with being a SmackDown! Superstar. A week later, Stephanie McMahon was moved to the SmackDown! Brand as General Manager, and created the blockbuster Main Event. Andrew Martin vs Ryan McKenzie vs JG Money for the World Heavyweight Championship. JG Money won the Dirtiii South Street Fight and became WWE: Forgottens first World Heavyweight Champion. During his time in Forgotten, JG Money and Mickie James became very close to each other and started dating. Forgotten then closed down for a short period of time... *Part Two WWE: Forgotten has reopened, and its better than ever. This time around, JG Money has proposed to Mickie James and she accepted and they are now engaged. At the same time, John Cena and JG Money has calaborated and put their differences aside and became allies. Now, JG Money is in pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship once more....with one of his biggest adversarys....Sterling James Keenan WWE: Murderously Forgotten Major Accomplishments *Living Legend *Currently A Eleven-Time World Heavyweight Champion *Currently A Seven-Time World Tag Team Champion *Defeated The Entire WCW Roster To Retain The World Title *Became Mr. Money In The Bank ( SECW ) *Most Vaulable Player ( Smackdown08v2 ) *One Half Of Best Tag Team ( Smackdown08v2 ) *Fight For Your Life Original *UWA Hall Of Famer ( WWE ) *NGW Hall of Famer ( WWE ) *XWF Hall Of Famer ( WWE ) *Envy Hall of Famer ( WWE ) *FFYL Hall of Famer ( WWE ) *FFYLR Hall of Famer ( WWE ) *MI Hall Of Famer ( WWE ) *Became A Triple Crown Champion At His First Ever PPV True Facts *Loves his Wife and Kid *Sledgehammer Is His Favorite Weapon *Originated The Bay Area Street Fight *Originated The Dirtiii South Street Fight *Last Man Standing Match Extrodinaire *Got Fired From VWF *Respects His Lil' Brother Kaitope *Home Brand Is RAW *A Notorious Heel *Deadly With A Sledgehammer Title History *WWE World Heayvweight Champion ( x4 ) *WWE Champion ( x3 ) *WWE World Tag Team Champion ( x2 ) *WWE Tag Team Champion ( x2 ) *WWE Intercontinental Champion ( x3 ) *WWE United States Champion ( x1 ) *WCW World Heavyweight Champion ( x1 ) *ECW World Tag Team Champion ( x1 ) *UWA World Heavyweight Champion ( x1 ) *UWA International Champion ( x1 ) *XWF World Heavyweight Champion ( x1 ) *XWF World Tag Team Champion ( x1 ) *SECW World Heavyweight Championship ( x1 ) *SECW Championship ( x1 ) *SECW Ultimate Championship ( x1 ) *SECW Ultimate X Championship ( x1 ) *SECW Undisputed Champion ( x1 ) *OWO X-Division Champion ( x1 ) *NGW World Tag Team Champion ( x1 ) Quotes *"If You Fuck Wit The Money, Youll Get Spent Like A Five Dolla Hoe" *"When I Came Up In Tha' Game, They Aint Do Nun' Buh' Doubt Me, Now Tha' Whole Games Changed, And They Aint Nun' Witout Me" *"Fuck You, Have A Nice Day" *You Fuck With The Money, You Fuckin With Tha Best" *"Ill Bus' Ya Head First, Then Ask Questions Lata'" *"Im Locked, Loaded, And Huntin Yo Ass Down" *"Dont Hate The Money, Hate The Game" *"Im Untamed, I Need A leash" *"Im Already A Legend If I Eva' Leave" *"And I Got A Mil On That...Lil' Bitch" *"Are You Dumb, Stupid, Simple, Or Just Downright Slow?" Past And Current Relationships *Arrington Ryley ( Current / Wife ) *Sara Good ( Past ) *Mickie James ( Past ) *Brittany Rivers ( Past ) *Jessie Jones ( Ex-Wife ) *Ashley Massaro ( Past ) *Candice Michelle ( Past ) *Melina Perez ( Past ) *Samantha Elizabeth ( Past ) *Jessica Money ( Ex-Wife ) *Trish Stratus ( Past ) *Leyla Milani ( Past ) Favorite Weapons *Sledgehammer *Old School Pocket Knife *Steel Chair *Lead Pipe Theme Music *Money In The Bank by Lil Scrappy feat. Young Buck ( Old ) *Money On My Mind by Lil Wayne ( Old ) *Whatchu Gone Do by Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz feat. Lil Scrappy ( Old ) *Tear It Up by Allstar Cashville Prince ( Old ) *Been A Boss by Lil Scrappy ( Old ) *Over Here Hustlin' by Lil Wayne & Birdman ( Old ) *The Realist by Young Jeezy ( Old ) *That's What I Thought by T.I. ( Current ) Previous Stables *Il Omerta ( w/ Kaitope & Levinator ) *Moneymade Stratusfaction ( w/ Trish Stratus ) *West Coast Royalty ( w/ Jessica Money ) *The Million Dollar A-Listers ( /w Melina Perez ) *The Kings Of Kings ( w/ Iain "The Zone" Knights ) *The 'Real' Money ( w/ Simo ) *The Elements Of Pain ( w/ Iain Knights, Nathan Jones, Leon Phoenix, and Sonic ) *The West Koast Kingz ( w/ "Infamous" Jeremy Diaz ) *Da Hit Squad ( w/ The Tominator ) Noteable Feuds *E-Zone a.k.a. Iain "The Zone" Knights *The Tominator *Rey Mysterio *Hurthinator *Nick Hogan *Scott Steiner *Dean Williams *John Cena *Jigsaw *Randy Orton *D-Lock (Up Until Now) *Chris Jericho *Test *Kevin Nash *ArJay *Robbie Dell *Renegade Chip Horton ( Now 'The King of Awesomeness' Chip Horton ) *The X-ecutioner *Avenger A Near Death All my life I have been portrayed as the opposite of who I really am. I was an outsider, the guy that had no feelings for them around him. I might as well get this off my chest now, im a thug, that's all there is to it. You see, ive lied time and time again when people asked me this question, but now its time I finally told the truth.. I was a gang member….i was a Blood. I wanted around, flyin tha flag, thinkin that I was cool and shit. Pure gangsta may I add. One day, my life flashed in front of my eyes, and I was beat within an inch of my life. I saw the Grim Reaper, and he was ready to take a swing of that scythe and deliver the final blow, but I was saved. But I remember that beat down like yesterday. It all started a couple of hours before.... - A visual sets in, Money, leading his gang in an ambush against a rival gang leader named Marvelle Loggins. Upon the ambush, Money and crew broke several bones in Loggin's body. Money then pulled out a gun, a silver nickle plated 9 milimeter pistol, custom made for Money, which was a gift from the gangs leader. Money stared down the sight at a stationary Loggin's, looking for the kill shot, but the thunderous noise from afar, the sounds of a stampede, approached the scene. Money and crew fled the scene and to the crew vehicle. Upon reaching the vehicle, Money ordered the crew to get in first as he provided cover fire . Suddenly, Money was tagged with a hollowpoint to the knee in his efforts to flee to the vehicle. After seeing his leader and best friend hobbling on one leg, Martin Henson exited the vehicle in hopes to help, but for his efforts, was shot in the head, right between the eyes. Money, furiously made his way over to his friend, grimicing in pain from the gunshot wound to his knee. Falling over on his best friend, he turned around, only to be beaten to a bloody pulp. Being kicked in the head and knocked unconscious, the gang was about to finish Money, until the flashing lights and sirens came around the corner. - Moveset Finishing Moves *The Moneymaker ( Double Underhook Facebuster ) *Droppin' Dimes ( Diamond Cutter ) *On Yo' Dome ( Reverse Death Valley Driver ) Trademarks and Set Ups *Spinebuster ( HHH's Spinebuster ) *Facebreaker Knee Smash *German Suplex *Three Amigos ( Triple Vertical Suplex ) *Make it Rain ( Double Underhook Facebuster From Top Rope ) *Cash On Delivery ( Flipping Piledriver ) *The Money Train ( Spear) *Sawed Off Leg Drop ( Jeremy Diaz's Finisher ) *Bottom Of My Nike ( Running Big Boot ) Striking and Running Moves *Game Punches ( HHH Punch ) *High Knee Lift *Big Boot *Knife Edge Chop *Closed Fisted Punch ( illegal ) *Toe Kick *Straight Disrespectin ( Slap To Face ) *Clothesline *Throw Back *Shoulder Block *Flying Forearm To Face ( Followed By Kip Up ) *Ruthless Clothesline ( Makes Opponent Flip or Corkscrew In The Air ) Drops And Slams *Body Press Drop *Body Press Slam *Back Body Drop *Atomic Drop *Inverted Atomic Drop *Flapjack *Scoop Slam *Chokeslam *Military Press Slam *Ftont Slam *Fall Away Slam *Sidewalk Slam Bombs and Suplexes *Vertical Suplex *High Angle German Suplex *Snap German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Tiger Suplex *Multiple German Suplex *Snap Suplex *Stalling Vertical Suplex *Deuce Amigos ( Two Vertical Suplexes ) *Belly To Belly Suplex *Belly To Back Suplex *Back Suplex *Rolling German Suplex *Stalling Back Suplex *High Angle Back Suplex *Double Underhook Suplex *Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex *Fisherman Suplex Bombs, Busters, Drivers, and DDTs *Powerbomb *Snap Powerbomb *Sitdown Powerbomb *Sitout Powerbomb *Brain Buster *Stalling Brainbuster *Arn Anderson Spinebuster *Gutbuster *Pilediver *Stalling Piledriver *DDT *Snap DDT *Elevated DDT *Swinging DDT *Even Flow DDT *Dreamer DDT *Implant DDT Top Rope Moves And Ariel Moves *Top Rope Superplex *Top Rope Tigerbomb *Top Rope Chokeslam *Top Rope Fall Away Slam *Choke With Boot *Big Chop *Mudhole Stompin *Top Rope DDT *Diving Headbutt *Diving Leg Drop *Diving Elbow Drop *Show Stoppa Elbow Drop ( HBK Style Elbow Drop ) *180 Leg Drop Breakers *Backbreaker *Stalling Backbreaker *High Angle Backbreaker *Torture Rack Into Back Breaker Ground Attacks *Ruthless Stomp ( Orton Style Stomps ) *Elbow Drop *Leg Drop *Multiple Elbow Drops *Kick To Back *Kick To face *Kick To Gut *Kick To Knee *Elbow To Knee *Arm Breaker Leg Drop *Mounted Punching *Knee Smash *Leg Breaker *Austin Elbow Drop ( With The Middle Fingers ) Ground Submissions (Head) *Cross Face *Tequila Sunrise ( Konnan's Old Submission ) *Dragon Sleeper *Chin Lock *Sleeper Hold *Reverse Chin Lick *Triangle Hold Ground Submissions (Legs) *Sharpshooter *Boston Crab *Elevated Boston Crab *Single Leg Crab *Ankle Lock *Figure Four Leg Lock *Indian Death Lock *Leg Lock JG Money JG Money JG Money JG Money